Orion
Orion (born 12 October 1995), human, is a student at Nintendo High and the most mysterious of Dino Megaforce, who he helps with his powers of Super Megaforce Silver. He is brave but doesn't talk much of his home. History (Pre High School Days) Unlike his friends, Orion had some history, which he revealed that his family was killed in a unknown attack with him as the only survivor, leaving him a orphan. Like Troy, Jake, and Noah, Orion was with them, spending time in a lab as a subject to experiments which created his power that he now holds. When he and his friends escaped, Orion suggested that, agreeing with Noah, that they would only use their powers when needed to. High School Days Schedule Personality Orion is mysterious as he is friendly. While he won't talk about his home, or whatever it is he came, he will be there for his friends and protect them as Super Megaforce Silver. Despite his unpleasant past, Orion is friendly and open with his friends. Appearance Orion is a well built young man with sandy blond hair and dark brown eyes. He wears a silver coat over a gray shirt with dark gray pants, and wears a unique silver bracelet on his left wrist when he is not in the school uniform. Powers & Abilities Super Megaforce Super Megaforce Silver is Orion's first and default/base Ranger form. It is from this form that he transforms into other rangers of the past. Arsenal *Legendary Silver Morpher **Legendary Ranger Keys *Super Silver Spear Zords *Q-Rex Drill Gold Mode Super Megaforce Gold is Orion's enhanced form, his personal power-up. It is from this form that he gains the strength of "The Power of Six" from the Sixth Rangers of the past. He transforms with the aid of a gold anchor key (yet unnamed), fused from fifteen Sixth Ranger Keys. After Orion somehow fused the keys of Ranger Silver and Ranger Gold, Jake would later suggest that he do the same with all 15 Sixth Ranger keys. After Orion pleaded for it, all 15 Sixth Rangers banded together to form the Super Megaforce Gold Key, a key shaped like an Anchor with the official 15 Sixth Rangers' faces on it. Orion normally uses his Ranger Keys by placing them inside his Legendary Silver Morpher and then scanning them, but the Gold Key is instead inserted in a slot in the bottom of the Legendary Silver Morpher. When activated, it forms an armor similar to the key around his chest and the spikes of the "anchor" serve as thigh armor. His helmet is pushed down and the Super Silver Spear changes to Anchor Mode. In this form, he gains an increase in both speed and strength and is able to use a third variant of his Super Mega Final Strike, called Legendary Final Strike. Ranger Key The Super Megaforce Silver Ranger Key is Orion's personal Ranger Key which allows him to morph into Super Megaforce Silver. As with the other Super Megaforce Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Super Mega Rangers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and zords for different functions and attacks. Unlike the other keys, it was thought to have been destroyed. Trivia *Orion being a orphan is reference to his home world being destroyed in Super Megaforce by the Armada. *Orion shares a few things in common with 2 out of 5 of the other Super Mega Rangers in terms of counterparts. **He is one of two Super Mega Rangers to not have a counterpart from all past Power Ranger teams along with Emma. **He and Jake share the same amount of Red Ranger counterparts (1). *Ironically, even though Orion is an isolated alien, most of his counterparts (Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Gold Zeo Ranger, Silver Space Ranger, Green Samurai Ranger, White Dino Ranger, S.P.D. Omega Ranger, Solaris Knight, Mercury Ranger, and Gold Samurai Ranger) were team players. *His non-cooperative counterparts include Titanium Ranger, Quantum Ranger, Lunar Wolf Ranger, Ranger Operator Series Gold, Ranger Operator Series Silver, and Robo Knight. Orion is the only Super Mega Ranger who doesn’t have counterparts from all previous Power Ranger teams. *Orion has the following quirks that make him unique among the Super Mega Rangers concerning his counterparts: **He is the only Super Mega Ranger to have more than one counterpart from a PR team. In this case, Power Rangers RPM with 2. However, as there are only 6 Super Mega Rangers and 7 Ranger Operators, whenever there is a RPM team change, he changes into the unnamed Ranger Operator Series Gold/Silver hybrid; half and half of each counterpart. **He is the only male Super Mega Ranger to have any White Ranger counterparts. **Despite having the least amount of counterparts compared to the others, Orion has the most amount of different colored counterparts out of all the Gokaigers. **Power Rangers Dino Thunder is the only PR team where Orion has a counterpart while one of the main five doesn't. In this case, Emma. **Because all of Troy and Jake's counterparts are male, Orion has the least amount of opposite gender counterparts, as Ranger Operator Series Silver is his only female counterpart. **Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, and Power Rangers Jungle Fury are the only named PR teams where Orion does not have a counterpart. Category:Characters